A new life for all
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: The great lord asks that Kagome helps him to bring in a new era of peace and prosperity, just marry him. How will she end one adventure and start another?


1. What was taken away

Kagome lay on her side, staring into her blank wall, without even glancing she knew Inuyasha would be on his back. She could sense he was still awake, it was another sleepless night for both of them. Out of the darkness she heard a baby wake and begin to cry, followed by Sangos voice of comfort.

Kagome felt tears prick at eyes and Inuyasha tensed. Quickly she slipped on her sandals and out of the hut. It had been 5 years since she was able to go through the well, leaving her family behind for Inuyasha. It had already been 2 years since she realized they would never be able to have a baby together.

Kagome wished she could talk to her mother about everything. About the miscarriages, about the endless nights of sobbing into Inuyasha, of the growing resentment of her dearest friend having nearly 5 children while she couldn't even have one, and worse yet, her feeling of loss of purpose. She recalled one night in particular that had been really awful. She had dug into Mirokus sake after the second miscarriage and all her insecurities poured out. She had lashed out at Inuyasha, blaming his half blood heritage. Nobody had ever heard of a half breed procreating, and maybe he couldn't, maybe he was broken. She remembered Inuyashas gaze tinting red and in return remarked angrily that it was her fault, her broken body that couldn't bear his children, her broken soul rejecting his demons.

She remembered his ears flattening against his skull and regret, Kagome spent that night sobbing into his kosode, which scraped her cheek.

She had suffered 2 more miscarriages before refusing to let Inuyasha touch her. That was a little under a year ago and she could feel the distance growing between them. The love that had once been so powerful and consuming had faded into a dull ache. Only propriety and a memory keeping them together.

Kagome sat at the base of a random tree and let the tears flow into her raised knees. She wondered if maybe this was a punishment for something, it was too sad to be a joke and yet it seemed to funny to be a punishment. She gave up everything to be with Inuyasha and it had ended with her feeling more alone then ever. She missed her mother, she missed her time, she missed her relationship with Inuyasha. She wondered if maybe if they were older, or more mature, would not being able to have a baby matter?

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Jaken had arrived until she was being poked in the head by a scroll.

"You, miko" he squawked. Kagome looked up at the little frog man who disturbed her thoughts, though she was relieved at being pulled from such depressing ones.

'

"My lord, the Great and Perfect Sesshomaru requests an audience with you and his lowly brother tomorrow."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and took the scroll from Jakens grasp. After a quick scan she stared down Jaken.

"I get the feeling I was supposed to have to received this message a few weeks ago and not the night before"

"You'll be grateful I'm giving this to you at all woman! I'm not a messenger, I am Lord Sesshomaru's personal servant."

"Well, its a good thing you aren't a messanger, because, this-" Kagome shook her head. "is terrible. I wonder how the oh so great big brother would react to such terrible service" Kagome sighed dramatically. Jaken huffed and walked out of the clearing, trying very hard to seem dignified.

Kagome smiled to herself, she hadn't teased Inuyasha in a while and it was nice to poke at somebody, even if it was just Jaken.

When she approached her hut she realized Inuyasha was outside waiting for her. She smiled at him and held up the scroll.

"Big brother is visiting, he wants to see us."

"Really? Why" Kagome shrugged.

'It didn't say.'

She went to move past him, but he blocked her. He pulled her into a hug. Kagome sank into him, as he petted her hair.

'I'm glad you came back, I worry about the day you don't.' Kagome pulled back to look into those eyes. She knew he loved her and would do anything for her, but sometimes she wondered if, like hers, his love had faded. He was by all accounts her husband and when he held her while she slept, she didn't protest. All thoughts of Sesshomaru pushed far, far away.

Kagome sat on a rock watching the twins run around while Sango tended to her new infant. Miroku held the last of the children while discussing the possibility of expanding their business since there seemed to be a lack in recent demon sightings. Inuyasha nodded, not seeming to pay attention.

Their attention all turned when Sesshomaru entered the clearing. He looked to Kagome, then to Inuyasha.

"Come." Was all he said before he headed back into the woods. Kagome and Inuyasha followed silently, leaving a very confused and surprised Sango and Miroku.

They walked for what seemed like half a mile and Kagome cursed herself for not wearing shoes. She hadn't expected to have a mini adventure so early in the day. She wanted to ask Inuyasha to carry her but the was he was so tense and on edge, she thought it would be better not to.

As soon as they entered another clearing Kagome plopped down on the ground to examine her aching foot. It had the tiniest of cuts but it still annoyed her. Her head jerked up when she heard Inuyashas voice.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome could see the suspicion coming off Inuyasha in waves. Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome playing with her foot and she blushed and dropped her foot, feeling stupid.

"I have business with your mate, you are only here as a formality"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who in turn looked at her angrily.

"What could you want with me?" She asked quickly, not trusting Inuyasha to speak.

"Priestess Kagome, I have come to request that you help me join our two races peacefully. By becoming my mate"

Kagome was first surprised at his formalizing her name, then shock at his request but she settled on laughing.

"I'm already mated to Inuyasha. Its impossible for me to possibly have you as a mate." Kagome lightly touched her scars on her neck, where Inuyasha bit her before they consummated their union. At the time he prepared her for the pain, promising her the benefits of matehood. At times she could hear what he was thinking and his feelings sometimes became hers and she could always sense when he was near, but those seemed to be the only benefits. At that moment she didn't need and benefits to know how Inuyasha felt. His mouth hanging open spoke wonders.

'While that is true, the mate mark can be passed to a relative. If you were to agree to this, Inuyasha, you would be reintroduced into Youkai society, as my brother. As a prince of the Western lands. Nobody would never look down on you again."

Kagome saw Inuyashas stance relax and his ears flatten and she knew, Inuyasha wouldn't refuse. Kagome stumbled to her feet, her priestess garb tripping her.

"You're giving me away? You're giving this up?" She motioned to her neck desperately. She ran from the clearing. Inuyasha chased after her when Sesshomaru nodded, having nothing left to say to him.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes arm and she slapped him with her free hand.

"What is it Inuyasha? You don't love me anymore? Is it because of the baby? Why are you giving me away, why are you giving up?" Kagome couldn't stop the panic rising in her voice or the tears prickling at her eyes, she couldn't stop anything, suddenly she was that 15 year old girl again, helpless and hopeless.

Inuyasha took every slap before drawing her in close.

"He could give you a good life-"

"He could give you a good life" she shot back.

"Kagome" he tilted her head to look up at her. "I feel you, the same way you feel me. I can hear whats in your head. Your feelings of hopelessness, of not knowing what to do with your life. This could make you happy. We should hear him out, and if we don't like what he says...you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Kagome nodded and kissed him lightly before pulling away and returning to where Sesshomaru waited.

Kagome sat on a boulder, keeping her eyes toward the ground while Inuyasha stood and squared off with his brother.

"Tell us this grand plan of yours, why don't you just get your own mate?" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome rolled her eyes, they both knew he had already made his decision, this was all just about power.

"What do you need me for? Why would I go with you?" Kagome interrupted whatever answer Sesshomaru might have given his brother and stared into his gold eyes. "I'm not just some object you can pass between the two of you, like a doll...or a pet"

"Priestess, I have indeed heard of your greatness, so no, I don't believe you are a doll or a pet. I need your assistance"

Kagome wondered if he really needed her help, considering how his tone seemed mocking, maybe that was just him naturally?

"Rin is of an age where she will be married off and sent into the world on her own, I would enjoy it if she didn't have to go into a world where she is hated and feared through her connection to me. I would rather her go into a more accepting world."

"Whats that got to do with me?" Sesshomaru inwardly scowled at her phrase, too much time with his country brother.

"Our union would bring peace between the races."

"You don't care about peace" Kagome blurted out. She had to resist a flinch when Sesshomarus eyes bore into her own, seeming to glow.

How dare she speak as if she knew him, his cares and desires. He wanted to leave rescind his invitation all together but he knew this was what was best, so he sighed.

"In all my centuries of living I have seen so much blood spilled, so many battles, I am very much weary of it all, aren't you?"

Kagomes lip trembled, she was, she was tired of villagers dying, of seeing hanyous cast out, tired of her life.

"Ok..." She whispered, "if it means that life can be better for everybody, if there is even a chance...I'll do whatever you say."

"Good" Kagome rolled her eyes at his superior tone, it wasn't as if he had known everything would go to his stupid plan, he couldn't right? He was just naturally so smug.

"Wait," she called at his retreating backside. He stopped but merely glanced over his shoulder at her. "What do we do about us" she gestured to Inuyasha

"Just let me take care of that, no one alive would doubt this Sesshomaru could steal a woman away from any demon, man...or half breed." With a smirk, and Inuyasha's growl, he made his expert.

A.N

So I haven't written anything in a few years, haven't really frequented this site in a long time, imagine my surprise when I found out the Inuyasha scene is alive and well. I'm so inspired lately and I hope you love this story


End file.
